


Day Twelve: Song/Music Inspired

by nicolewithasoul



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow and Related Fandoms
Genre: COC2019, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, mobile posting, ruelle, thats why there isn’t a ton of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: Day Twelve of the Carry On Countdown!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Day Twelve: Song/Music Inspired

**Baz**

Simon Snow likes to tell me that I'm not a monster. And for the most part, I believe him. But there are those days where the guilt comes creeping in.

I am the thing that my mother hated, so much she ended her own life instead of becoming one.

I am the thing that mothers tell their children about to get them to eat their vegetables.

I am the thing that lives under a child's bed, ready to jump out and drain their blood.

I am the thing that haunts your nightmares.

I am a monster, through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aware that it’s February.
> 
> This is inspired by this song!
> 
> https://youtu.be/PPte8HzjpQk
> 
> It’s Monsters by Ruelle


End file.
